


Ghosts of the Intrepid

by Prognostic_Shades



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: !!! Yay!, AU - Kara was part of the pack, Actually i am sorry for who i'm going to kill, Again oh well, And the characters may be a little out-of-character because it's in the future, Don't Judge Me, Enjoy!, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction is great!, Fanfiction is still great, He's cool!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a hopeless romantic it will probably happen, It would be so much easier if it was but i'm cruel, Lots of Angst, Lots of gay love, Mon-El is a nice guy here!, Mon-El's gone... AW..., My First Work in This Fandom, My tags make no sense now that i read them..., Oh, One year anniversary road trip that goes wrong in the first chapter, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Canon, So judge me, Sorry Not Sorry, The Supergirl and Teen Wolf and Merlin fandoms that is, This is going to have a lot of angst, This is not a one-shot, This is so bad but it's so good..., This story happens eight/nine years after end of S6 of Teen Wolf, Ugh..., Why Did I Write This?, and, but so will someone else if the pack and Kara can't save them, here'a a warning: someone important will be dying, hopefully, i am so cruel, i feel so bad already, i'll take it, if you know why or who i'm talking about, jk, lots of fluff, not really - Freeform, oh well, okay, or has already died, please, post-Karamel, this time i am sorry, too many darn tags, yay!, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prognostic_Shades/pseuds/Prognostic_Shades
Summary: AU(Supergirl: This is set a year and a half after S3)(Teen Wolf: Eight years after S6)(Merlin: Set after the show has ended, centuries in the future)~~~Kara and Lena are finally on their much awaited road trip across California. Half way through their trip to San Fransisco, their vintage convertible breaks down and Lena is less than pleased, except for the fact that Kara looks absolutely stunning in her outfit. Kara is even more less pleased when she realises where they actually are after an appearance from a certain deputy from a certain town.Kara feels even less pleased when a few individual come knocking at her door in the town she didn't think she'd ever be back in. And, if anything, Lena is just utterly confused and she just wants Kara to be happy and wants to get rid of whatever is bothering the woman she loves.It gets even worse for the Super and the Luthor when something unexpected happens. It comes to the point where Kara has to turn to the last people she wants to see, regardless of how much she doesn't want to.~~~(I mentioned that I suck at summaries. This is a prime example.)(Enjoy!)





	Ghosts of the Intrepid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supergirl | S. STILINSKI](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324582) by lucyheartsfilia. 



> Hi, so this is my first ever fanfic that I've posted. If you like it, sure! If not, I can't blame you. I am not the best at writing.  
> I've written other fanfics, but never posted them. This is the first of (hopefully) many chapters and stories.  
> This is set years after Teen Wolf ends in Season 6B and a year or two after Season 3 in Supergirl, just a heads up. It's also a very different take, if conventional Teen Wolf/Supergirl crossovers are any indication. There will be mentions to canon relationships and other events/episodes in all three fandoms (Supergirl, Teen Wolf, Merlin). But not many since this is a mostly KaraxLena centred fic with the Teen Wolf and Merlin Characters playing supporting roles, mostly.  
> I will keep most things from the past as canon. Actually, I'm going to be keeping almost all things canon, like Mon-El and Kara's relationship. Mon-El is a good guy and so is Chris Wood. I liked them both. But I like Lena and Katie McGrath so much more! If they would turn Lena and Kara into canon in Season 3 or Season 4, I'm all for it!
> 
> I will be using Irish phrases and other things because Katie McGrath, guys... I will also be using Kryptonian phrases and other things because Kara, guys... If I have written or translated anything incorrectly, feel free to correct me!  
> Here's the Kryptonian Phrase: (for reference when you guys/gals read it)  
> ~ te zhor = my heart  
> Here's the Irish Phrase: (for more reference)  
> ~ macushla = darling/sweetheart
> 
> That's the gist.  
> So, I guess... I hope you guys/gals like it! Enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 5,121

The sun was slowly lowering past the tall trees in upper California, the time almost being five in the evening. Lena would have normally scoffed at the cold light that was filtering through the trees, but she couldn’t have felt any happier than now.

 

The month-long road trip that they had been planning for almost three months was finally happening and it had been the most amazing two weeks of her life so far. Minus the absurd muscle car that they were travelling in that Kara had convinced Lena to bring as their ride. Lena swore that ridiculous pout would be the end of her.

 

Regardless of Kara’s choice of cars, the first two weeks of their month on the road had been nothing but joyful. No crime for Supergirl to fight or calls from Jess about some meeting with important board members Lena had, no work at all. These were their first two weeks that neither of them had work for as long as Lena could remember. The fact that they were completely free was like a breath of fresh air, something that the both of them needed. There was the fact that Kara had instructed Alex to give her a call if anything major was happening and Kara would be there in minutes, but no urgent call had come from the older Danvers sister as of yet and Lena was very much thankful for that. They really needed this whole month to themselves.

 

Naturally, their trip started off at National City, making their way to Palm Springs where they stayed for three days. And then off to San Diego they went to begin their Pacific Coast part of the road trip where they stayed for another three days.

 

During and in between those cities, the number of damned times their incredibly old ride had broken down on them was not a joke, something Kara called ‘a minor hitch’ and Lena just rolled her eyes at.

 

Their next destination, though, had been Los Angeles where they had stayed the past eight days, during which the car had broken down only once. They were still more than capable of enjoying the many attractions that they had themselves the advantageous VIP access to, with Lena being the CEO of a company such as L Corp.

 

After a late night at a hipster beach party, a first for both Kara and Lena, they had made a very delayed check out at noon from their hotel in LA. This hadn’t helped their time at all. Then there was the fact that they had stopped multiple times during the four hours they’d been on the road after their checking out because of the many places that both Lena and Kara wanted to visit on the way to San Francisco.

 

They’d made spontaneous decisions and changed almost three highways, choosing to take the more scenic routes, or at least, Kara had convinced Lena to. None of these detours and supposed pit stops helped their management of time, but for once, Lena didn’t care. They were almost a day behind on the schedule that Lena had planned out but a week into their holiday, she remembered how that idea had gone out the window. A simple and actual flick of the wrist and Kara had, in all honesty, thrown that paper to the wind.

 

Lena shook her head with a soft chuckle as she remembered the incident. She shifted her grip on the steering wheel and struggled with great difficulty to keep her eyes on the road as music played loudly through the open roof car. A six years old Justin Timberlake song – that she shouldn’t know but did because of Kara – was playing through the radio and Kara was singing along with prefect harmony. All she wanted to do was watch Kara for the moment, but it wouldn’t have been pretty if she got distracted, despite the fact that theirs was the only car on the road. For all they knew, a deer or some other animal could jump out of the forest and make Lena lose control, something she did not want happening.

 

_"You were right here all along,”_ Kara’s voice rang happily in Lena’s ears and she was soon quietly singing along, as much as she didn’t want to, with her eyes carefully trained on the road. _“It’s like you’re my mirror, my mirror staring back at me…”_

 

About halfway through the song was when their Sixties convertible began to shudder violently, almost convulsively. Of course, her happiness had to be spoiled because of the damned car. To think that they were actually free of any car troubles for a whole three days… She’d actually begun to feel some sort of objectified love towards the vehicle.

 

Kara groaned, her head falling back on to the headrest and the words of the song stopped coming from the blonde’s lips. Lena pursed her lips as their very expensive - and apparently not quite as durable as first thought - MGB slowly creaked to a stop.

 

She turned down the volume as she narrowed her eyes at Kara and _Mirrors_ faded slightly into the background. “What the hell are you groaning for? This is all your fault! You’re the one who said we should bring this piece of junk!”

 

Kara’s head turned to Lena, incredulous expression in place. “Excuse me!? This baby is a vintage model!”

 

“Meaning it should be in a car museum, not on the road where it breaks down every other day, using up all our precious money that we saved up for this trip…” Lena tightly replied as she fished out her phone from her side compartment to call AAA for the third time in two weeks.

 

“Well, this is great!” was her sarcastic answer after she saw the signal count on her phone screen.

 

“What?” Kara asked, the annoyance from Lena’s previous comment on her car still slightly present.

 

Lena pointed the screen to Kara. “I’ve got no signal. Check your phone.”

 

Kara checked her own phone and sighed, shaking her head. “Nope. Not even a single bar.”

 

“Like I said. Well, this is great!” Lena huffed, tucking her phone away.

 

“Stop killing the mood, te zhor…” Kara rolled her eyes, smiling now because of Lena’s frustration. She opened the door and was about to step out when Lena gently took Kara by the wrist.

 

“Where are you off to now?” Lena asked, pulling Kara back into her seat. She gently rubbed the inside of Kara’s wrist with the pad of her thumb, a smirk appearing on her lips. As much as Lena might get angry at Kara’s antics, it never lasted long. And from what Lena could tell, Kara’s feelings were completely mutual as well.

 

Their eyes connected and Kara smiled. She leaned in, indicating that she was about to kiss Lena. Instead, she stopped inches from their lips connecting and spoke, smirking, “Pop the hood, babe. I was just going to check the engine.”

 

Lena groaned and her smirk morphed into an annoyed frown. She pushed Kara away with as much force as she could muster, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt the Kryptonian. Kara landed with a soft thump against the inside of the passenger door, chuckling as she climbed out. Lena glanced at the passenger door to make sure that Kara hadn’t dented the inside, then opened the bonnet and waited patiently as Kara walked around her side to the front.

 

Normally, others would have thought that Lena would have been better suited for fixing the engine, but Kara was smarter than she was given credit for. She was from the scientifically based House of El on Krypton and even though she left the internally combusting planet at age thirteen, she had received just as much knowledge as Lena had by the time she was seventeen. And that was saying something, since that was Lena’s graduation year at MIT. Well, in truth, it was Kara’s intelligence and her indestructible skin that had Lena convinced to let the Kryptonian fix up the car’s smaller problems during their trip.

 

Kara rolled up the long sleeves of her unbuttoned plaid flannel and the fabric tightened on her muscles, making them more visible than before. It’s not as if Lena could help herself from staring… It wasn’t her fault that her girlfriend was a hot, sexy, muscular alien superhero who didn’t need to work out to get muscles like that.

 

Kara reached out to pull the hood up and her baby blue eyes connected with Lena’s emerald green ones when she looked up. She sent a curious smile Lena’s way and it was all Lena could do to not step out of the vehicle and pull Kara into a kiss right then. Instead, she smiled softly and whispered, “I love you.”

 

Kara’s smile grew happily at that and she replied with a flying kiss and an “I love you” of her own. Lena let out a soft chuckle and Kara flipped the hood up. She went silent after that and Lena figured that the Kryptonian was scanning the engine with her x-ray vision.

 

To pass the time and to get rid of the building silence, Lena turned the volume up on the radio. A newer pop song by The Chainsmokers was playing and she began humming along to its upbeat tune.

 

After a few minutes, Kara spoke up, her voice sounding muffled because of the hood between them and the music from the radio. “It’s the head gasket, Lena! It’s a bad cylinder and the bores are all bad. The bores also have two bad valves. We’ll need a replacement.”

 

Lena, knowing that Kara could hear her, sighed as she got out of the car herself, “Where are we going to get a mechanic in the middle of nowhere?”

 

She climbed out of the car and went around the left to stand beside Kara. She glanced up at Lena and gestured to the problem. Her voice mumbled from under the hood, “Well, I can’t fix it. One of us will have to hitchhike or something to the nearest town.”

 

Once again, Lena sighed as she folded her arms across her chest, knowing that the head gasket would a problem that was a job for a mechanic, not Kara, regardless of how indestructible or nimble her girlfriend’s hands were. She heard a vehicle pull up on the other side of the road and looked up to see a police car from the county’s station. Kara was still looking at the engine, head bowed under the hood and Lena quirked an eyebrow at the man that was in the car and had showed up in a uniform.

 

The man crossed the road, his large star badge showing that he was a deputy. “Do you need any help, ladies?” 

 

Lena was about to reply but Kara beat her to it. “Yeah, we’ll need a mechanic for this. I’ve figured out the problem. Our head gasket’s-” she turned her head towards the deputy while she was still under hood and her voice suddenly trailed off.

 

Lena saw a flicker of recognition in the deputy’s eyes as he caught sight of Kara, which was unusual considering that Lena was quite sure they’d never met. Kara’s eyes widened as she stood up and hit her head on the hood, probably forgetting that it was up. Hopefully she hadn't dented the hood.

 

Lena would have stepped forward to help Kara, but the blonde woman hardly winced and instead, stupidly resorted to rubbing her head. At least she had the memory to remember that this man had no idea about Kara’s otherworldly powers, even if the action was completely unnecessary now, Lena couldn’t help but think. All through this, Kara hadn’t stopped looking at the deputy with an expression that looked more like deer-in-headlights than confusion.

 

Lena watched curiously, angling her gaze from Kara and the deputy as the seconds ticked by with an awkward silence. Lena cleared her throat, needing something to fill the quiet between them.

 

The deputy hadn’t made any move to say that he had heard Lena. All he did was stare at Kara. She sighed and pursed her lips. This was not a situation she was expecting. She didn’t understand why Kara was staring at him like that and things she didn’t understand, Lena didn’t necessarily like. Besides the way he was looking at Kara, that is. Lena understood that Kara was a very beautiful and captivating woman, not to forget her strong superhero persona that paid homage to her bubbly personality, but she still didn’t appreciate the way the man was gawking at her girlfriend.

 

So, she cleared her throat louder this time and spoke, squinting at his name badge. “Deputy… Parrish. Our car. The head gasket’s blown. We’ll need a mechanic’s assistance.” She could feel the bite in her voice, but she couldn’t have cared less.

 

With his eyes still on Kara, he nodded slowly. When he finally spoke, his gaze had shifted onto Lena. “Yes. Yes. You’ll definitely need a mechanic for that. I’ll call the town’s shed.” He nodded curtly and pulled out his phone to, Lena presumed, dial his town’s mechanic.

 

From what Lena had heard while the mechanic and Deputy Parrish’s talked, it would take some time for the tow truck to come from the shed. She glanced at Kara who casually leaned against the side of the engine with her shoulders slouched. She was shifting the position of her glasses and staring off at nowhere. If Lena learned anything about Kara in the years they’d been friends and then some, it would have to be that shifting her glasses like that was a nervous tick of Kara’s. She only did it when she was nervous or worried, or tense, or just to seem absolutely adorable without meaning to. Assuming that it wasn’t the last reason because Kara basically did that without trying, Lena walked over and leaned back against the side with her. One of her arms wrapped around Kara’s waist and Lena shuffled closer. The Kryptonian lay the side of her head on Lena’s shoulder, sighing as she fluttered her eyes shut and Lena planted a chaste kiss on the Kryptonian’s forehead as she felt Kara relax.

 

Lena glanced at the man, eying him and his characteristics. He was of athletic build, which made sense since he was a cop; he would have to chase criminals now and again, Lena supposed, or he was just a man who liked to build his body. His hair was neatly combed but was also messy at the same time, an effect he may have worked hard on to get, if he was a narcissistic jerk, that is. He was possibly in his early thirties and looked like someone who was approachable, regardless of the uniform and Lena’s doubts. That didn’t calm her at all. In fact, it made her more worried than she was. He kept on throwing glances back at Kara and her, as if he knew something Lena didn’t. That too wasn’t something that helped calm Lena’s mind.

 

Once he was finished with his phone call, he turned completely to look at Kara, his expression of a mixture of confusion, worry, concern and, unusually, anger. The same look of knowingness that both he and Kara had since their eyes had met held these emotions and it did not put Lena to ease. She wanted to step in front of Kara and divert the deputy’s attention to herself, just so that he would stop looking at Kara like that.

 

He held his phone tightly as he spoke, his gaze shifting to Lena. “Since it’s a 60’s MGB,” Kara opened her eyes and lifted her head off Lena’s shoulder at this. “the head gasket isn’t as easy to find. The mechanic will have to order it from a parts maker in South Carolina. It’ll take around a week for it to come in and it’ll be expensive.”

 

“Price won’t be a problem, the wait however…” Lena shook her head.  “Isn’t there any way to speed up the process?”

 

Kara shook her own head slightly, finally having found her voice and because she knew more about the model than Deputy Parrish and Lena. “No, unfortunately. This is one of the early models. There aren’t many head gaskets around and, even if we did find one close to here,” She said ‘here’ with the slightest hints of distaste and that had made the deputy flinch, as discreet as it was. “I’m sure it would have only been kept aside for someone’s own MGB.”

 

“So, we have no choice but to wait another week for a part that takes less than an hour to fix up?” Lena sighed, choosing to ignore the nasty tone Kara had used. Whatever the reason was for such hostility, Lena was hoping that this wasn’t some effect from Red Kryptonite, because that was what it looked like now, minus the maniacal-ness.

 

“Hey, look at the bright side. This way, our vacation can be extended for a few more days. Less work.” Kara smiled at Lena in that hopeful puppy way that made her want to gush. But she held back. There was a police officer in front of them, for God’s sake.

 

Instead, Lena resorted to rolling her eyes. “You mean, less time to work up to deadlines. I had everything planned out up to weeks after this and now…” Lena groaned, the frustration building in her. “I knew we should have just gone straight to San Francisco!”

 

Kara sighed instead of saying something to calm Lena, which she normally did, and that unnerved Lena even more so because she hadn’t. The sigh led to an awkward silence that was left with the three of them looking anywhere except at each other.

 

It was two minutes later, when the silence was so thick, that Deputy Parrish cleared his throat. It seemed he had found a plausible reason to speak and his eyes finally made their way to the two females.

 

“The tow truck will take some time to come. The mechanic’s shed is at the other end of town and I doubt you ladies would like to stand here on the road waiting for it.” His gaze went to Kara for a moment as he asked, “I could drop you at the house?” It was more of an unsure question than a request, as if he wasn’t certain if it was the right one to ask. It certainly made Lena unsure, especially when she didn’t know who this house belonged to or where it was, that much was clear to her.

 

Kara nodded curtly, moving out of Lena’s grip to walk to the trunk. “Yes. Thank you.” Her response was short and to the point, very unlike the usually bubbly Kara.

 

She popped open the trunk and began pulling out their belongings and Deputy Parrish ran over to help her. Once all their belongings, including a box of multiple souvenirs they’d collected on their adventures those past two weeks, were shifted from theirs into the trunk of the police car, Lena and Kara situated themselves in the back with Deputy Parrish in the driver’s seat; Kara sat to the right, behind the front passenger seat and Lena at the left of the car, behind Deputy Parrish, after locking their car.

 

Another awkward silence filled the space between them as Kara stared out her window with a solemn expression and the Deputy focused on driving. Lena looked out her own window, watching as the sun almost completely dipped below the tall trees, dimming the sky’s brightness in an orange and purple light. Lena’s peripheral vision caught a movement from Kara and she saw how the blonde was gripping the middle seat’s edge tightly, almost to the point of ripping it. Her expression was grave and as much as Lena wanted to pull the woman who stole her heart into her arms and calm her, she knew it wouldn’t be appropriate. So, subtly, she moved her own hand to rub gently on Kara’s, an attempt that was hopefully calming.

 

Kara sighed as her eyes shifted to connect with Lena’s worried ones and she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. It was a forced smile, Lena could tell. Kara was trying to make it seem she was okay when she wasn’t. It was that, or she was telling Lena that she would explain whatever in God’s name just happened in a while. She hoped it was both, because if it was the former, rather than the latter, Lena knew that Kara could hide things just as well as she could (if the fact that she was trying to seem okay when she wasn’t, wasn’t an indication). And then again, if Lena prodded, Kara would probably get mad (what with her slight impulsiveness) and then they’d fight, something Lena didn’t want.

 

Kara began to smile softly at their hands, which had slowly shifted to connect, and Lena gripped Kara’s hand tightly. They passed the town’s line and the sign that said **_Welcome to Beacon Hills – Population: 4000_** , finally giving Lena some clarity of where they were and on something amidst the confusion that was ruffling Lena to a point of frustration. 

 

Everything that was going on in Kara’s mind, everything that was bothering her, Lena could see it was something significant. So, as unfamiliar buildings appeared through the window behind her girlfriend, she made the decision to not let Kara keep whatever it was to herself. She would get Kara to tell her, maybe not the instant that they were left alone, but very soon. Lena understood now, that there may be a past between these two, that Kara knew this Deputy Jordan Parrish. How, Lena didn’t understand, but she was sure that Kara would tell her. If she didn’t, Lena would make Kara tell her. They both knew by now that secrets were dangerous between them. They were sometimes deep enough to kill, literally. The fact that Kara keeping her identity as Supergirl secret for so long which led to Lena almost dying two years ago should have been indication enough.

 

The scene outside with the buildings, commercial and likewise, faded into a more suburban setting with houses, most of them being double storeyed. It was a few more turns down unknown streets and the car stopped in a street that paid homage to a double storeyed house, somewhat larger than the others. Compared to the other houses, this one seemed to have been not lived in for almost a decade. The road was still pure tarmac, nothing too country or rural like a dirt road, but the house was the only one on the street. Overgrown grass gone dry and grown tall through the years survived with countless weeds as company in the front yard. Aside from the grass and weeds, it was miraculous that any flowers had bloomed in the garden at all, that too during the coldest month of summer.

 

As Lena stepped out the car onto the footpath, she saw that the small strip of concrete that led to the front door was covered in leaves and randomly twisted vines. It would be difficult for Lena to haul some of their belongings to the front door, if she was correct. Deputy Parrish stepped around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a suitcase. Kara stepped up to help him and Lena walked up to grab a suitcase from Kara’s hands. Kara had protested, but Lena did not relent.

 

As Lena had predicted, it took her a while for her to bring the bag to the front porch and then another minute to pull it up the steps to the front door. It didn’t help that it was the largest as well. Kara, due to reasons obvious to both women, and the deputy, due to his muscles, were able to bring up everything else in a matter of minutes and Lena resorted to wait for them to do what they were without complaints. It was all done with a tense silence, just like from in the car and when the deputy first greeted them. It made Lena more frustrated than she already was.

 

Once the bags and box full of souvenirs were placed outside the door, Kara shifted as far away from Deputy Parrish as possible. She snaked an arm around Lena’s waist, pulling herself close, and buried her face in Lena’s neck. She could feel the short, sharp breaths Kara was letting out and, truthfully, it was driving Lena mad with a sudden burst of need. Lena’s face turned a light shade of red with Kara’s sudden change in attitude and she glanced at Deputy Parrish, sending him a sheepish grin.

 

She didn’t even know how she was capable of speaking properly with Kara now slowly pressing the most silent and ghost-like of kisses on the back of her neck. “Thank you, Deputy Parrish. And I’m sorry about this-” Lena began, but the officer cut her off, smiling kindly. It was as if he hadn't noticed the affectionate motions coming from Kara. It was that, or he was ignoring them. Hopefully, it was the former.

 

“No, please. There’s no need to apologise.” That was when his radio decided to buzz alive with the voice of a, presumably, fellow officer. “Ah, duty calls,” he shrugged. “If you give me your numbers, I’ll be sure to call when the mechanic has the parts and is ready to fix them. It might take a few days, though.” He held a hand out to give Lena his phone.

 

Lena nodded tightly, taking the device with one hand, trying so hard not to moan. “Of course. That’s perfectly fine. Here.” She typed in Kara’s number and her own into the deputy’s contact list, handing the phone back to the him with her lips tightly pushed together in a smile.

 

He nodded, tilting his head in that way that actors who play cops do in movies, and sent another grin towards Lena and another knowing look towards Kara, though both showed hints of awkwardness, before heading off.

 

Lena put her phone away and waited until the deputy had driven down the road before turning her head to connect their lips. Kara started sucking on Lena’s lower lip and a moan escaped Lena’s throat. Lena wanted more than just a kiss now, but that only lasted until Kara pulled away and the desire for her heroic girlfriend became even more intense.

 

The Kryptonian grinned cheekily and Lena almost pouted at the loss of contact between their lips. Kara shrugged, stepping back. “I have to find the keys to the house.”

 

Lena groaned, narrowing her eyes. “Why are you teasing me like this, macushla?”

 

Kara’s only reply was a chuckle as she scanned the porch with her x-ray vision in hopes of finding a set of the house keys. Lena rolled her eyes and sat down on top of one of the smaller suitcases. For some time, Lena chose to entertain herself with examining her surroundings. The sun was dipping low now, a little diagonally to Lena’s right, indicating that the house was most likely South-West facing. A quarter mile or so away to her right, the houses began again at a turn down another street with a few commercial buildings a block or two away. The house itself was a classic Victorian with a revamped exterior and probably the interior as well. The outside was painted simple with white for the porch and windows and a pale yellow for the weatherboard frames, both of which were slowly peeling off due to the lack of maintenance.

 

The town wasn’t small really but was seemingly a simple and quaint place. Lena hoped the saying “Things aren’t always as they seem at first glance” didn’t apply here; she really did want a peaceful month with Kara.

 

It was still a mystery to Lena why or how Kara had ended up living here, if this was her house at all. Lena understood that she was now making assumptions that she shouldn’t have been making; for all she knew, this could have been an old family friend’s house. She shook her head at herself and looked at Kara whose eyes were narrowed, glasses held carefully in one hand, as she gazed under a few flower pots with the more deader plants in them.

 

Sighing, Lena pulled out her phone again as Kara continued her search. A smile grew on her lips as her eyes landed on the signal. “Kara! I’ve got five bars!”

 

Kara looked up, smiling in encouragement. “That’s good. Call Alex. She’ll want an update.”

 

“Already on it,” Lena said as she pressed down on the call button. The ringing tone began and the second Lena heard the click, she opened her mouth to speak. That plan only worked until her phone was snatched out of her hands by Kara. She smiled, mouthing an apology at Lena’s startled expression.

 

Kara handed Lena the key and walked off to the end of the porch and began talking to Alex, explaining their situation. From the looks of it, the conversation wasn’t going well, but that wasn’t what bothered Lena. She knew that Alex and Kara loved each a lot; They were more than capable of working through anything.

 

What bothered Lena was the complete change in behavior of Kara; being so quiet and introverted around the deputy, paying attention to anything and everything except the deputy, snatching the phone from Lena’s hand. It was completely different because Kara was normally so talkative, even with new people, and she was normally so kind and caring. All of this just fed to Lena’s theory that Kara knew the deputy, and that things hadn’t exactly ended on good terms with whatever they had going on; hopefully, it wasn’t anything like they were in a serious relationship and that he was one of Kara’s exes. That was the only obvious reason for Kara to be acting so hostile and unresponsive throughout the past hour or so.

 

Lena bit her lip and turned to the front door. Sliding the key in, she turned it and heard the many lock mechanisms click open. Kara came up behind her and kissed Lena on the cheek.

 

“Okay. Now all you have to do is turn the doorknob and open the door.” Kara smiled innocently, not showing any of the hints of anxiety as before.

 

Lena rolled her eyes good-naturedly and pulled the key out, stuffing it in her pocket, and twisted the doorknob. She pushed the door in, letting it swing open.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there were only a few mentions of characters here, but that's because it's in Lena's perspective and hers is pretty reserved when it comes to characters from Teen Wolf. A little bit of patience will go a long way. Lena will find out about what's going on in Kara's mind, just not in the next chapter. But we will definitely get a very wide glimpse of Kara's thoughts in the next chapter.  
> There will also be mentions about events that never happened in canon. I am in the process of making a one-shot series for that. Heck, I might just make 'em songfics, because I feel like it...  
> Oh and Sanvers is canon as hell! And they're married. YAY!!! Because why not? They're a canon lesbian ship. I ain't gonna let the S.S Sanvers sink any time soon! That's the power of fan fiction. "Nothing is impossible", as said by the darling Audrey Hepburn!
> 
> Until next time!  
> Prognostic_Shades signing off!


End file.
